Onyx Desire
by Crystallinee
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke go on a date for the first time, will they discover their true feelings for each other? The atmosphere is romantic but there is tension in the air, when love and desire mix together. ItaSasu, sweet brotherly love, jealousy and 1000 kisses. Lemons in later chapters.


**Onyx desire**

**Author's usual ramble**: Someone requested a 'cute date' and here it is! I'm sorry for the delay. I put a lot of effort into this one, and I'm kinda pleased with how it turned out. I hope you enjoy. Probably a lemon in the _next_ chapter. Until then, the story is rated T. **This chaper only contains shonen ai. **

Contains ItaSasu, sweet brotherly love, jealousy, 1000+ kisses, bubble bath cuddling etc.

* * *

Sasuke gazed around at his surroundings for a moment before he let out a slightly annoyed sigh and checked his watch. Again. For the love of tomatoes, when was he going to show up?

Really, if somebody saw him now he would have to hide below a rock for the rest of his life. It's not every day you see Sasuke Uchiha dressed in proper clothes, moreover standing and waiting for someone to show up.

Right now he would rather be standing in front of the ramen shop where Naruto had gone with Sakura than this little cheesy café. His friends would be laughing at him if they saw him now. Sasuke Uchiha wasn't a typical guy who crushed on girls and did everything to adjust himself to them. Hell, he wasn't even interested in girls in the least.

Sasuke Uchiha didn't do adjustment. Most of all, he didn't do dates.

Yet he was standing here with a slightly annoyed frown upon his face, cursing everyone and everything within sight.

The truth was that his _fucking stupid annoying _big brother had talked him into doing this. It was the day before yesterday, when Naruto had teased Sasuke about "having no fun" and saying: "I bet you haven't even been on a date before! You reject all the girls." They were sixteen years old and Naruto had been going out with different girls for more than a year. After being the most unpopular guy he was starting to bloom.

Sasuke had only muttered in reply, completely uninterested in such a silly thing as a _date. _The one he secretly loved would never ever realize his feelings anyway, nor feel the same, so he deemed it all hopeless. That was when his annoying older brother had interfered and said: "How about _we_ go on a date, Sasuke?"

The younger Uchiha had spit out his drink in surprise, and Naruto had laughed whole-heartedly at his expression.

With his cheeks burning from embarrassment, Sasuke had tried to control himself. "There's no point in doing that", he had remarked sourly in an attempt to hide his wild happiness. "We're siblings, it's not like I don't know what your interests are or what you do."

But Itachi had only smirked. "There are indeed things about me that you don't know, little brother", he had said, chuckling. "You might as well give it a chance."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. This was indeed a bad idea, he tried to convince himself as another ten minutes passed and his fucking annoying mean big brother hadn't showed up yet. And Itachi's cryptic speech the other day was still confusing him. What did he mean by that?

Sasuke could feel a small knot of nervousness in the bottom of his stomach when he thought about it. Why would Itachi want to go on a date with his own foolish, annoying little _brother?_

Itachi could not feel the same. It was impossible. Why would he? They were siblings, it was sick and twisted and wrong. Sasuke knew that, but yet he couldn't stop his own feelings from burning and flaming inside of him. He couldn't stop that little heart spasm he got every time Itachi looked at him, every time the elder spoke, whatever he did. If Itachi just was doing the dishes, Sasuke would watch it all as if it was a highly interesting show.

Whatever Itachi did, said or decided, Sasuke would admire it all from afar. When he saw Itachi talking to any of his friends or even their neighbours, Sasuke would feel a sour taste of jealousy in his mouth. He had no right to feel like this; he knew he was stupid for even thinking about it, but still he fought against the urge to push his older brother away from his friends or girls at school and say: "Don't look at him, he's _mine!_"

It hurt, but he coped. He remembered every little unimportant thing that Itachi had ever said – not that anything he said was unimportant - and the sound of his voice was forever burned into his mind. Sasuke caught the slightest change in his brother's facial expression so easily, adjusting himself to him in every little thing he did without even noticing.

He had found that he would do just about anything just to see Itachi smile. Sadly enough, his brother almost never smiled. When he did, it was because Sasuke had messed up something. Then Itachi would just smile and poke his forehead, calling him "My foolish little brother."

Sasuke was sick of being "the foolish younger sibling." He was sick of being all that Itachi would never notice. He was sick of being put second all the time just because he knew his brother better than anyone else. He was sick of giving all his support to his him and still find that Itachi always seemed to be unhappy and still went to his friends for advice.

Sasuke Uchiha would never admit it, but he wanted love. He wanted – he _needed – _the same affection that Naruto received from his girlfriend. Sasuke had never been interested in girls and he even found that boys were not what he needed. There was only one person that he would ever be able to love like this. Only one person.

He tried to hide it, but at the end of the day he just wanted to be the only one Itachi loved. He wanted to have a_ loving _kind of relationship with his brother, where they would spend all time together, wake up by each other's side and just feel that the world was complete as long as they were together. A relationship where they weren't siblings – a relationship where they would belong together. One where Sasuke would feel truly happy and loved, giving all his affection to Itachi. One were he would be faithful to his older brother and feel that he was the most important person to him.

But still Sasuke knew that he was naïve for wishing for that. He would never have that kind of relationship, no matter how much he needed it. Naruto had suggested that Sasuke should move on already, but he simply couldn't. He could not look at anyone else, boy or girl, when Itachi was around.

When Sasuke saw his two closest friends, he would sometimes wish so badly that also he had a love to call his own. He wished he could say "Itachi is _my lover", _ he wanted to hold him and cherish him in public without it being considerated a sin. He wanted to be able to walk hand in hand with his love, feeling that it was _right. _

Sasuke would sit in his room at night and just hate himself, cursing Itachi's friends for spending time with him. _He _wanted to own his brother's heart. Ever since their parents died four years ago, the Uchiha brothers had been very close.

But Sasuke wanted more than that. He wanted his brother to _need _him_, _to _want _him.

The young Uchiha knew that he was just a foolish little otouto. What could he ever give someone like his brother? He had not much to offer and he was more than well aware of that fact. He wanted nothing more than to be the center of Itachi's world, the first person he thought of when anyone asked him if he loved anyone. But that was just his own mind who tried to fuck with him.

Three years had passed since Sasuke started to feel like this, and it was getting harder to ignore. In his dreams he saw them together constantly, touching each other in a way that brothers shouldn't, talking openly about those things they shouldn't talk about.

The worst thing was that Itachi didn't know. He'd never ever notice, and Sasuke did not have the gut to tell him.  
The tomato lover talked about it with his best friend a couple of times. The blonde boy had just ordered him to "grow some balls and tell him already" or "move on."

Sasuke had shaken his head fiercely. "You don't understand how it is for me", he had protested. "Nii-san would _freak out. _I'm sure he'd think that I'm sick. Besides that, I'm not like those stupid girls at school who'd basically do _anything _to be noticed. Itachi smiles at them and he seems happy, and I can't ignore it any longer. But I'd never _compete _about his affection, no way in hell! I'm trying to act like everything is okay, but I know I suck at acting. After all the times I've uttered his name in my sleep, after all the times my face turned red when he looked at me - Itachi must be fucking blind _and _deaf!"

Naruto had just sighed. "I don't think he cares about them as much as he pretends to. All Uchihas are pretty good at acting, if you ask me. Okay, you are the exception- " Sasuke glared at him – "But dude - you _are _his brother no matter what happens and I bet he'd rather lose everything else than lose you."  
Sasuke had just taken another sip of his beer (he was not allowed by his brother to drink but of course he did it anyway) and banged his head into the table.

Now he was standing here, once again wondering why Itachi had even wanted to go on a date with him. Maybe it was because he wanted to _practice _on his foolish little brother, so he would know what to do with one of those attention-seeking girls later on. He could not be serious with this, Sasuke tried to convince himself.

Twenty minutes after their set time Itachi finally showed up. As the younger Uchiha walked towards his fucking annoying big brother who was just leaving his car, he felt that something changed. This was a date and they were going to spend the whole day alone.

Things may turn out bad, but at least Sasuke would enjoy every moment in his brother's company. Even though he hated him sometimes, he still felt that he could gladly be on a crashing air plane as long as Itachi was with him.

The elder Uchiha had his arms filled with different gifts and Sasuke scowled. He often put on an angry or irritated façade to hide how he really felt.

"Itachi, you don't have to give me roses and pink cupcakes for our first date, I'm not some girl!" he greeted his brother annoyed.

The long-haired ravenette turned towards him and smiled with slightly raised eyebrows when he had left the car. "That's for the second date. We have to start slowly."

He swiftly handed over a bottle of sake together with a _box with fresh tomatoes _to the younger boy_. _"I'm sorry for my late arrival", he continued more formally than usual. "I got stuck in a traffic jam."

Sasuke was about to roll his eyes, but instead they widened a bit when he saw the delicious fruits his brother gave him.

"H-how d-did you –"

"Sixteen years of experience", Itachi said smoothly and smiled at him.

_That bastard. He always knows how to respond. _

Sasuke's astonished eyes moved to the bottle. "Itachi, what was you thinking? You can't give me alcohol, I'm not -"

His extremely fucking annoying mean big brother chuckled a bit and leaned closer. "Foolish little otouto. As if I'd give you alcohol. What kind of brother do you take me for?"

"An extremely evil one", the younger grumped and pouted unconsciously. "I still don't know why I agreed to this."

Itachi's eyes turned soft and he gently put a finger over Sasuke's lips.

"We'll share", he promised quietly. He seemed to be amused.

The younger boy could feel his stomach muscles tighten and his heart pound eagerly when Itachi was standing so close to him. His hot breath was sweeping over Sasuke's face and the younger bit his lips and tried to force away the pain that the realization brought. The realization that they could never be together no matter how much he wanted to.

Itachi straightened up with a soft chuckle. He was looking absolutely gorgeous, Sasuke must admit.

The older Uchiha was dressed in a soft white shirt that was a bit unbuttoned, showing a bit of his muscular chest and his usual necklace made of small metal rings. Over the shirt he was wearing a simple black, modern jacket that showed most of his clothed chest. It was only buttoned with one button over his flat stomach. He was wearing black designer jeans with a simple, matching belt. Sasuke could only stare at him for some moments, feeling his emotions burn in his heart. Itachi always managed to dress extremely tempting, in a cloth fashion that was both relaxed and proper.

"Aren't we going to begin?" Itachi smiled politely and cut off his brother's stare, holding up the café door for his brother.

"I don't want to do this", Sasuke grumped and folded his arms over his chest. Fuck coffee shops and cupcakes and all that cheesy stuff.

"I'm not picky", his older brother said patiently and let the door close again. "We could go wherever you want. I know a good restaurant –"

"I'm not letting you pay for some fancy restaurant", Sasuke complained. "You know I can't afford that right now and I won't let your generous side get the best of you."

Itachi didn't seem affected. "How about a trip to the museum, or the big aquarium – it doesn't have to cost a fortune."

Sasuke sighed. "It's no big deal! It doesn't even make any difference from the other 364 days of the year when we do ordinary 'sibling things'! I know it's against your standards, but why can't we just go out for a pizza? Or watch a real horror movie like we did when we were younger? We can even go to a gay bar if you want to!"

The look in his older brother's face showed that he was not pleased by the idea.

"It _is _a big deal", Itachi said quietly. Sasuke looked into his eyes and – damn it – felt a slow heat start making its way to his face when he saw the intense look in his brother's eyes.

They suddenly heard a familiar, annoyed voice: "That Sai! I bet he is smaller than me anyway", accompanied by a faint giggle.

Almost as if they had been standing behind a corner, spying on them, Naruto and Sakura showed up, walking beside each other. They were out on their fifth date for that week. Apparently they were on their way home now.

"Have you run out of ideas what to do?" Sakura asked curiously when she spotted the two brothers standing across each other. Itachi was looking as if he had just won an Oscar and then been forced to give it back, while Sasuke just sulked.

Naruto grinned carefreely. "Just go to a ramen shop and eat yourselves to death! It will make any date perfect, believe it!"

Sasuke glared half-heartedly at them. "You're not making anything better right now. Throwing up from over-eating is not on my agenda." To his irritation he heard Itachi chuckle softly next to him.

"Try this one out", Sakura suggested and let go of the blonde boy's hand. "The kissing challenge: Try to reach 1000 kisses in three hours. You won't have time to think, trust me."

"_Kiss?" _Sasuke stated and frowned. "We're brothers, what do you think of us?"

Itachi looked at his little brother with raised eyebrows and an amused smile playing on his lips. Sasuke wanted to look at him and try to read in his eyes what he was thinking, but he didn't want to risk becoming even redder in his face. Quite frankly, having a heart attack here on the street in front of everyone needed to be avoided.

"Isn't it rather strange that two brothers go out with each other in the first place, ne? Why not make it worth your while?" the pink-haired girl asked without any hint of judgment in her voice as she and Naruto kept on walking.  
Sasuke froze. She had a point there.

"I like that idea", Itachi said. He sounded completely calm; his delicate eyebrows were still raised a bit and his lips were parted in amusement. Sasuke spun around and looked at him. His eyes were wide and his mouth opened to question that _absurd _statement that must have been coming from his own mind, his own shameless wishful thinking. Itachi couldn't have –

Sasuke shook his head for a moment as if to get rid of any unwelcome thoughts and turned around. "Let's get going to that damn Ramen Shop-", he began.

He fell quiet when he felt a strong arm wrap itself around his waist and turn him around. Sasuke didn't have time to think until he felt pair of warm, soft lips pressed against his.

No, he wasn't dreaming. His mouth was pressed up against his brother's soft, _sweet _lips and their bodies were so close that he could feel tingles through his own. Sasuke let out a soft gasp in his brother's mouth, stunned by feeling his wildest dreams turn into reality just like that. Itachi's warm, black eyes were gazing down at him with that same intense expression as before and his tongue swept teasingly over the younger boy's lips for a moment.

After a few moments the elder pulled apart and while still keeping their lips close together, he mumbled amused: "Number one is done."

Sasuke violently wrenched himself away from his brother's grip and stared at him, shocked. How could that happen?

_That bastard. What Itachi wants, Itachi gets._

_Although I wouldn't mind giving him-_

_Every single thing._

The elder reached out a hand and touched Sasuke's face. Not knowing why, the younger Uchiha let him. With a kind of defiance in his eyes he looked up at his older brother, unconsciously holding his breath. Itachi observed him closely as his hand slipped down the boy's face, resting gently at his neck.

"Your heart is beating very fast", the elder ravenette said softly. A gentle smile was playing on his lips. Sasuke looked down, relishing in the feeling of Itachi's hand resting right over his pulse. "No", he muttered. He could feel his stomach muscles tighten and clench as Itachi withdrew his hand and leaned closer. Their foreheads touched, then their noses, before their lips were just an inch away from each other.

"Stupid brother", Sasuke muttered and firmly wrapped his arms around the neck of his sibling, feeling his long silky raven-colored hair surround them as he pulled Itachi down to kiss him again. Their lips collided, softly at first, then with more strength as their desire for each other grew.

_Fuck it. _Suddenly nothing else mattered, suddenly all the thoughts about "moving on" went out the window. Suddenly the whole idea that they were committing a sin felt ridiculous. Suddenly things made sense. Itachi was kissing him deeply, yet softly, and Sasuke bit into his brother's lips with a shy passion.

And it turned out to be a date at least. Sasuke soon found himself sitting across Itachi in a cozy little café, sipping on hot coffee. In that moment everything felt right. They talked about nothing in particular, just enjoying each other's presence and taking small sips from each other's drinks. And now and then Itachi would lean over the small table and kiss his brother's lips and lick some hot cream off them.

Sasuke didn't know how he went from "I'm absolutely _not_ doing that!" to sitting in Itachi's lap, kissing him nonstop without giving a single fuck about the world around. He was high on the feeling of his brother's hands in his, Itachi's eyes meeting his. They started out with asking each other some formal questions, but soon gave up on the whole "ordinary date" thing. They knew each other far too well already. After twenty-five kisses in a raw the other customers were looking strangely at them and a woman covered her son's eyes.

"Don't look at them", she told her children. "They are sick."

Sasuke even agreed following his brother to the big aquarium of Konoha. It was a long trip since they had to stay almost every minute and kiss. Some people stopped and stared, but the brothers' didn't even notice them.

They passed a bridge over a river and Sasuke leaned against the rail, gazing down into the water as he felt Itachi wrap his arms around him from behind and kiss his neck softly. "Three hundred", he mumbled thoughtfully. His sweet breath was sweeping over the younger boy's skin, making him shiver almost unnoticeable.

Their eyes met in the reflection of the water below and Itachi smiled. Right now they were experiencing a feeling of euphoria, the feeling of discovering love for the first time. Everything felt right.  
Everything would be okay, somehow. Sasuke felt his brother breathe against his neck and he turned around and smiled at him, before their lips met again. Different shades of black hair mixed together, hands intertwined.

Itachi placed his hands around the teen's face and they both closed their eyes as the distance between their mouths was gone; they breathed air straight into one another's lungs and the moment was so beautiful, yet vulnerable.

Sasuke had never thought he could be in such harmony with another person. When Itachi moved, Sasuke moved almost unconsciously. They could finish each other's sentences more easily than before. It was romantic indeed, but it didn't make him embarrassed. And for every moment he was falling deeper in love with his older brother. As forbidden as it could be, as strong were his feelings.

They stayed at the aquarium for a while, gazing at the underwater world. Before two hours had passed they had reached about six hundred kisses. That also included a lot of ear-nibbling and neck-licking, but Sasuke didn't want me to tell you that.

When they eventually decided to go home, Sasuke found himself so busy with mixing his brother's DNA with his own that he barely remembered anything until he was standing inside the door.

He could barely realize that it was really happening. He had dreamt about this for so many years, months, weeks, day and nights, and now it was reality. Itachi swiftly lifted his brother up bridal style and carried him to the living room. Sasuke looked questioningly at him but the elder just smiled secretly. He put the younger down on the couch and told him to wait there.

The tomato lover frowned as his brother left the room. His heart was pounding strongly in his chest and his cheeks were heated from all the love he had received during the last hours. He had never dared to dream about a _date_ with Itachi turning out like this… A fucking _date. _With the person who meant more to him than anything else in the entire world.

When his older brother returned he was holding a black cloth in his hands.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked. Itachi was suddenly standing behind him and tied the blindfold over his eyes. "Shhh, it's a surprise, otouto. Relax and see."

The younger brother folded his arms and waited impatiently as he heard Itachi leave the room again.

It took a good ten minutes before Itachi came back.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked impatiently when he heard the sound of clothes being pulled off.

He heard Itachi chuckle and instinctively pouted. He had to wait another minute before his nii-san finally lifted him up his arms and gently took his clothes off.

"This is a surprise for you, Sasuke", Itachi said quietly.

The tomato lover felt himself being carried somewhere. Suddenly he was gently placed in hot water. When Itachi finally removed the blindfold Sasuke was slightly shocked.

The bathroom was completely changed. The lights were out and there were lighted candles literally everywhere. Candles in all thinkable colors were creating a glowing rainbow on the bathroom cabinet and the shelves, and a strong scent of vanilla and peach was lingering all over the dark room. There was even some soft, relaxing music in the background. Sasuke was sitting alone in a bubble bath that smelled like lavender and he wondered who the _fuck _had given Itachi this idea.

"Nii-san", he started to complain loudly, but his older brother smiled at him and put a finger over his lips. In that moment Sasuke got sight of his brother and fell silent.

Itachi was only wearing a dark blue towel with the Uchiha emblem on that was wrapped around his waist. His whole muscular chest was showed, and his long untied ebony colored hair flooded down his back. He was carrying two champagne glasses in one hand and a bottle with said liquid in the other.

"Are you gonna get me drunk?" the younger ravenette asked suspiciously while smiling – they only had about thirty minutes left to finish the remaining four hundred kisses. It would be though indeed, but with some sake it would definitely be easier.

Itachi shook his head amusedly. "You are already drunk, Sasuke", he chuckled. He put down the glasses on the floor beside the bathtub together with the bottle. When he had straightened up he gave his brother a very intense look, before he removed the last piece of clothing from his body.

The fact that they had more kisses to complete than what they possibly had time to didn't concern Sasuke in the least. All he could focus on was the perfect feeling of completion he experienced as Itachi sank into the water, sitting across from him in the bathtub. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment and Sasuke got rid of the last feeling of awkwardness in the back of his mind. They had come this far, and it had turned out perfect.

"Come here", Itachi said quietly and held out his arms. "Let me give you some massage. It's a part of the surprise." The light from the candles were creating shadows over his beautiful face.

While sweeping the enormous layers of bubbles aside from the surface, Sasuke crawled closer to his brother. He sat with his back against the elder and felt him embrace him from behind.

Itachi placed his strong hands on his younger brother's shoulders and caressed his skin. Sasuke's breath hitched and he could feel shivers going through him as Itachi kneaded his tense muscles. The younger boy eventually relaxed a bit, surrounded by the warm water and his brother's gentle touches. Sasuke brought his hands to his face and tried to breathe slowly, match Itachi's relaxed breathing.

Suddenly the elder stopped. "Sasuke, what's wrong?"

The younger didn't look at him. Itachi was able to feel his mood anyway.

"That person… earlier today, at the café… that said we were 'sick'…"

Itachi sighed softly and his fingers ran through his little brother's rebellious spikes. "Most humans are weak beings. It's too easy to get caught in the conception of what others might think of us, and it's easy to judge someone without knowing what made the person be like that."

Sasuke was about to protest when he felt Itachi wrap his arms around him from behind and rest his head against his brother's. "They can judge me all they want", Itachi said quietly, "But they can't change a single bit of what I feel for you. They can't stop me from loving you… this way."

Sasuke turned around to face him, and the elder smiled as he entangled their hands.

"We belong together, Otouto."

Sasuke sat reverse in his brother's lap, running his hands over his smooth chest. They sat close together in the hot water, listening to each other's breathing. After a while Sasuke rested his head against his brother's firm chest and wrapped his arms around it.

"For a very long time… I've loved you more than I should. More than I ever could love anyone else", the younger ravenette admitted without being able to look at his brother.

"It's fine", the elder said and gently lifted his Otouto's chin, making him look at him.

"You're everything I need and want, Sasuke. I need you by my side. I want to make you smile and feel happy. When you're happy, I am. Ever since you were little, I've felt such an attachment to you."

Sasuke looked into his brother's eyes and gripped his hands. The water was dripping from their hair, sliding down their upper bodies in fine drops. He wanted Itachi so badly that he could barely breathe.

"Can you promise me that… that I am the one you need?"

Itachi leaned their foreheads together. "The only one", he reassured him and closed his eyes as their lips met again. They kissed multiply times, in short, deep kisses, licking and nibbling at each other's lips.

Suddenly Sasuke snorted and splashed some water at his brother with a mischievous smile. "Aren't we going to open the bottle?"

Itachi reversed their positions in the next moment, pushing Sasuke gently against the other side of the bathtub. "But of course. We have a lot of work to do." With that he leaned down and kissed Sasuke again as his hands traveled further down the boy's waist. The tension in the room rised almost immediately.

"You are not going to sleep tonight, otouto."

"Neither are you", the younger boy smiled.

**-Owari -**

**Please leave some feedback, it would really mean a lot to me! **


End file.
